Interrogate
by Necrosame
Summary: Kadaj and his brothers need to find Mother, and these two Turks know where she is. What happened when Kadaj held Tseng and Elena captive.


This is my take of what happened when Tseng and Elena were held captive. It contains some cussing violence, and graphic torture so if this bothers you please go back.

There is also mentioned TsengxElena and light hints of guyxguy attraction but nothing sexualy explicit.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Pain.

Pain was real.

For the past 72 hours Tseng had been telling himself that the pain _wasn't _real, but he found that he did in fact have a breaking point.

Their mission was simple, all they had to do was go to the crater and retrieve Jenova's remains. Everything had gone according to plan, until they showed up. Tseng had stayed behind to fend them off because he was in charge; Elena had stayed with him out of love.

And for all their Heroics, here they were, broken and bleeding on the cold, damp floor of some unknown room.

Tseng had to stay strong despite his body's protest, and the small signs of his sanity beginning to falter, he had to stay strong because if he broke down now, Elena would see. The only reason the blonde hadn't given into the torture yet was because she was drawing strength from Tseng. Like the loyal Turk she was, she would stay strong for her beloved leader.

"Tseng?" Elena's voice was hoarse and barely audible. In all honesty Tseng wasn't sure if she really even said anything, or if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Tseng?" No, this was no trick, she was calling him, but he wasn't sure if he could respond. Would his voice work? Was he capable of making sounds other than screams anymore? He didn't want to find out just yet, so he managed a pained grunt of acknowledgement.

"They'll come for us" She managed to rasp out, though Tseng was unsure if she was asking a question or making a hopeful statement. This was his queue to say something inspiring, something to keep the morale up, but he found himself unable to say anything, in fact he didn't even want to say anything.

He did not want to provide comfort to her; he did not want to be her pillar of strength. All Tseng wanted to do was sleep; it had been far too long since he had an honest nights rest, and quite frankly he was getting too old for this.

Technically he was barley in his 30s, but for a Turk, he had lived well past his life expectancy.

He wasn't sure if Elena was still trying to talk to him, he was staring lazily at the grey concrete walls, and he could feel sleep slowly creeping its way through his exhausted body.

And just as he thought a short reprieve from his nightmare would come, the sound of a metal door slamming opened jolted him awake. A shiver of fear ran up his spine as his body realized it was in for another torture session.

"So…have you two decided to stop being stubborn yet?"

Tseng wanted to vomit at the sickeningly sweet voice of the youngest clone, the one called Kadaj. He could hear a choked sob come from the other end of the room where Elena was chained.

"Come now, there's no need to despair. Just tell us where mother is and we'll let you go. It's that _simple"_ chirped Kadaj, mirth evident in his voice.

Neither Elena nor he responded. Elena kept her lips sealed as her training dictated, Tseng kept silent because he just didn't give a fuck anymore.

Somehow Kadaj knew Tseng was on the edge of breaking, his predatory instincts wouldn't let him ignore the weakness and misery radiating off the wutian Turk. All three brothers had expected the woman to break first, but they didn't care either way how they got their information.

With a flick of his wrist Kadaj signaled the bigger of his brothers, who hauled Tseng's limp and nude body off the floor and into a chair in the middle of the room. The other brother, Yazoo if memory served Tseng right, adjusted the chains to accommodate Tseng's new position. Tseng wouldn't have tried anything, he had no energy and the brothers knew it, but they wouldn't take chances.

"So Tseng, Let's try this again. Where is mother?" Kadaj asked with a juvenile smile gracing his pale, pouty lips. Tseng kept his gaze trained to the floor, where he noticed a series of cracks that resembled a tree.

There was barley a moment of silence before Kadaj raised his hand and slapped Tseng across the face. Barley a moment and all trace of childish innocence was erased as Kadaj quickly became infuriated with Tseng's lack of response.

"Where. Is. Mother?" He seethed.

"Temper, temper" Tseng managed to grumble in response. It was the only thing that came to mind.

This time Tseng's head reeled to the side accompanied by a loud ringing in his ears as Kadaj punched him just above his temple.

"Don't! Don't do that!" Shrieked the boy. His voice cracking slightly, reminding Tseng that he was being tortured by a boy who had just entered puberty. A boy with no reign over his emotions.

"Do what?" croaked the Turk.

Tseng knew he shouldn't play dumb with an unstable clone of a man who had once stabbed him and left him for dead, but Tseng hadn't been making very wise choices as of lately, and this would prove to be just another bad decision he would pay for.

At first it didn't seem too bad, Kadaj simply used him as punching bag for a few minutes, and Tseng could handle that. Eventually though, the young clone's rage settled down somewhat, and that's when Tseng knew he was in trouble.

The boy whispered into Yazoo's ear, causing the thinner brother to leave the room for a moment before coming back with a black lock box. He rummaged around the box for a little before pulling out small sticks of bamboo which he handed to his younger brother nonchalantly. Out of the corner of Tseng's eyes he could see the bigger of the three cringe ever so slightly and Tseng knew why. He himself had used this method of interrogation on prisoners before. Now he would know firsthand the pain he had caused.

Kadaj sauntered over to the wutain with a little too much hip to his step, placing his hands on the arms of the chair so his face was uncomfortably close. Tseng stared into those feline eyes and couldn't help but to think of another time where he stared into those eyes. A time when a sword pierced to close to his heart, a time when he was almost buried alive amongst the falling rubble of a temple.

"You are going to tell us where mother is. You know you are. You're at the edge about to break, and all I have to do is give you a little push" and as if to emphasize his words, kadaj quickly and swiftly inserted a bamboo stick under his finger nail before pushing upwards.

Tseng cried out, his voice ringing throughout the room as the bamboo stick forced his finger nailed upward. As his scream died out he tried to draw in a gasp of air, but Kadaj allowed him no such reprieve as he stuck the bamboo under another finger nail and pushed up with the same brutal ease.

Kadaj continued until all of Tseng's nails were jutting upward leaving the flesh under the nails exposed and bleeding. It was a sight that somehow seemed gruesome to the Turk only because it was his own flesh that was exposed.

The young boy looked down at his hands with an unsatisfied look before holding his own hand out, and without missing a beat Yazoo placed a pair of pliers in his hand. Kadaj wrapped his lithe fingers around the tool one finger at a time never once breaking Tseng's wary gaze. The Turk held his breathe and ground his teeth in preparation, but it didn't help. He screamed through clenched teeth, his tongue pushing against his teeth in reflex as Kadaj began yanking out his mangled fingernails.

It seemed like an eternity until all his nails had been pulled, but in reality it only took Kadaj a few minutes. It could have been done quicker, but Kadaj was thoughtful enough to wait till Tseng finished at least one scream before removing the next fingernail.

When it was finally done, Tseng's head dropped like dead weight, chin resting against his chest, and breath coming out in harsh pants. Slowly Kadaj began circling him, like an animal ready to pounce.

"So" he began playfully "Are you ready to tell us where mother is?"

"Hell if I know" Tseng rasped out a bit too quickly, and unconvincingly.

"You're lying" The boy said in that same old sing song voice. He stopped behind the chair so Tseng couldn't see him, but he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. He heard Elena shout out something before he heard a slap followed by a dull thud and then silence. He should be worried about her, but in fact he was jealous. They had merely knocked her out while he was forced to endure this prolonged torture.

Gods forgive him. He felt like scum for wishing Elena was in this position. He had feelings for her, he really did, but he found that enough pain could drowned out those feelings and break a man.

"You're lying" Kadaj repeated, breaking his train of thought "and I _know _it" his last words were punctuated by a quick slice of his sword across Tseng's back. It was a flesh wound, nothing serious, just some stinging.

"Why do you lie to us?" Kadaj resumed circling Tseng, and made another cut across his shoulder.

"Don't you see, you won't stop us" A slice to Tsengs chest.

"You're only delaying the inevitable" Another slice to his back.

"_Why _must you be so difficult" A slice to the side of his throat.

"I could do this all day you know" A slice to his ear "Do you think you can handle this much longer?" And the slicing continued.

Tseng winced at the stinging sensation of the cuts but he knew better than to think this was it.

"Hmm…you're bleeding. Yazoo, wash him off will you?" asked the youngest remnant sweetly. After a pause Tseng felt the slim clone hovering behind, before he felt his hands descend upon his shoulders. Pain instantly laced through his body as Yazoo's gloved hands spread rubbing alcohol across his skin, letting it seep into the cuts.

Yazoo's hands moved delicately over his skin, almost sensually, and it didn't help for Tseng to see that look in Kadaj's eyes. He watched Tseng's body convulse in pain as his brother continued to rub more and more alcohol into the man's cuts as if he were watching an adult film for the first time. He was enraptured by the pure pain and agony Tseng was feeling.

After what seemed like forever, it seemed as if kadaj was jostled out of his dreamy state and he held up his hand indicating for his brother to stop.

"How do you feel?" asked Kadaj with an impish grin.

"All things considered…fine" Tseng managed to grunt out.

"Now, Now. There's no need to play tough. You're obviously in pain."

"This is but a minor inconvenience" Tseng managed to lie in a surprisingly calm voice "You…You're just a little boy trying to play the villain. Sephiroth never had to try though; he knew how to get things done. I wonder…I wonder how your whore of a mother feels about you being such a failure"

Tseng instantly knew he had hit a cord in Kadaj's already questionable mental stability, and he hadn't planned on saying what he did. All his emotions just sort of spilled out of his mouth, and he saw the change in kadaj's eyes clearly, as if something had literally snapped behind them.

The next thing he knew souba's blade had pierced the side of his left cheek about three inches. The blow was meant for the sword to go all the way through but it seemed Loz had interfered and managed to stop Kadaj from fully thrusting the blade through Tseng's mouth.

It seemed Yazoo stepped into the picture as well as he began to tell his younger brother that it wouldn't be wise to kill the Turk just yet, but none of this registered to Tseng as the pain slowly began to register before hitting him full force.

He groaned in pain, and tried to scream but found that when he did, his tongue pressed against the blade still lodge inside his mouth so he tried to control his need to vocalize his anguish. What ended up coming out of his mouth were garbled sobs and whimpers. He was glad Elena hadn't regained consciousness yet, he didn't think he could handle it if she heard and saw him like this.

Kadaj wiggled the sword a little so he could delight in how the Turk mewled in agony. Loz's gripped tightened around his arm just a little but Kadaj shrugged it off. He wouldn't kill the Turk. He had wanted to yes, but now he knew better. Mother was whispering soothing words in his mind, telling him death was too good for this dog, and Kadaj always agreed with mother.

Kadaj quickly withdrew the sword, slicing some muscle as it exited, followed by a flow of blood that leaked out of both the wound in the Turk's cheek and his mouth.

Tseng let his head lull back for a moment in dazed pain, he was somewhat aware of the blood pooling in the back of his throat but he paid no mind to it, he let it settle to the point where he was unconsciously gurgling on it. Kadaj rolled his eyes at the displayed and smacked the wutain in the back of his head with enough force to lurch his head forward so he coughed up blood all over himself. He spurted for a few moments, blood dribbling from his shaking lips along with saliva and bile.

"Fine" Kadaj sighed with a condescending air to his words, "Be like that. This isn't a matter of how long I can play with you, but of how long you can stand it. Until next time." Kadaj turned, waving a hand as if he had every intention to leave, when suddenly he whirled around and brought Souba's blades down to impale his captive's left thigh. Tseng let out a chocked cry at the unexpected pain, his upper body lurching forward as much as the chains would allow. Kadaj had his face mere inches from his own, eyes wide in glee, pupils slightly dilated as he stared in the Turks face. The boy was truly mad.

Kadaj twisted the blade just to watch Tseng writhe from the pain coursing through him. A small giggle escaped the young remnants lips as he continued to watch with small barely audible pants coming from his lips. It was almost as if the boy was in ecstasy.

Through the pain Tseng managed to off-handedly wonder if maybe Kadaj was worse than Sephiroth. Sephiroth had been dismissive to his victims, as if all that mattered was reaching his twisted images of Godhood, but Kadaj was different. The young clone wallowed in the pain of his victims with a childish innocence and fascination, as if it were his confirmation.

Tseng never got to continue this strange train of thought though as black slowly crept into his vision, and his body finally shut down from the pain.

Not sure where this came from honestly. This was supposed to be a LozxTseng pairing that I got from a generator but this happened instead! Not sure if I want to continue this or not, I really don't think theres anywhere more to go but more torture so I might just leave it be. Also, it's been almost 5 years since I wrote a fic! Dear God I'm in my second year of college now. I don't even want to read what I wrote when I was in highschool, im sure its horrid.

So anyway, any reviews are appreciated, I know my writing styles not the best and I'll take constructive criticsm but don't just be some raging flamer, insults will not improve me.

-Necro


End file.
